Bad Girls Club
Bad Girls Club (BGC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen television station.The show centers on seven feisty and mischievous women with different backgrounds and personalities, who have a number of psychological and behavioral problems. They are introduced to the show to change their pernicious behavior and accomplish specific goals. The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside – and outside – of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. The format of the show has changed from early seasons. If a "Bad girl" breaks a rule, she is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a new "Bad girl". Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 31 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Controversies Season 2 This season is the first, to bring back past cast members of the previous season. Season 2 had gotten a lot of Media Attention since their airing in 2013 due to the women's safety in the house due to a lot of fights happening in every episode. Cast members from Season 2 Lauren Palmer, Ariana Grande, Miranda Cosgrove, Jessica Prescott, Ashley Argota, and Nathalia Ramos admitted that some of the fights got violent and were unaired. Also, some of the production crew would bribe some of Season2's Cast members to start fight or instigate themselves. During the final week in the house, cast member Teddy Duncan was attacked by four of her fellow Bad Girls. This was the fifth girl that season to be "jumped" (or outnumbered in a fight) after Nathalia Ramos, Miranda Cosgrove,Ashley Argota and Janel Parrish. While it was not the first season to feature this kind of group-style attack, the large number of these attacks sparked negative attention amongst specific fans, who feared over women's safety in the house. Following this, there was a new rule put in place for future seasons that prohibit any outnumbered fights. Cast Age at time of filming. Season and Locations All-Star Battle Category:Jessica "Jessie" Prescott